A Sparking Light
by Sidenwood367
Summary: Adventure of two self-created OCs' in the galaxy before the empire. Jedi Master Aron Kinns and his Padawan Letiya Noa will soon be among the leading figures of the Clone War. They must face many trials and missions, hoping to soon lead the Republic to victory and perhaps prevent the rise of the empire.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! So, this fic is actually a sequel to A Different Trial, written around 6 months ago. I have to apologize because, I know where that story starts and ends, but I'm not so sure about what happened in between. But you don't have to read the other story at all to get this one. I will keep going back and write chapters to A Different Trials though, this way I can have a better idea of what happened in between and I'll be developing both that and this fic.

Here's a little background to this fic. The time of this set at the beginning of the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had chosen to leave the Jedi Order, so that they can train Anakin Skywalker as the chosen one. This had caused many events to turn out different. Jedi Master Aron Kins would not have survived one of his missions with the Hutts if not for Obi-Wan's accidental help on Tattoine. Fortunately, this also means a sparking light, because this path the Force had guided the Jedis onto would perhaps yield a faster end of the Clone Wars. Yet it also meant the Clone Wars began a few years earlier than it was supposed to.

Now, no more blubbering from me! Here goes the story.

 _Note: Both Aron Kins and Letiya Noa are OCs._

* * *

Jedi Master Aron and his Padawan Letiya watched as their ship in the hanger exploded into a thousand pieces of flying metal.

"Well, that just happened, AGAIN!" Letiya stood up from behind a some stacked up crates. The alarm blared through the Separatists Star Destroyer. She could already hear the unified footsteps of droids marching in the distance.

"This mission is going as well as I imagined," Aron signed. "Just get ready Letty, sounds like a lot of droids are heading this way."

Letiya, however, did not ignite her lightsaber. She hesitated for a moment. "How about you go find us a ship, Master. I'll hold the droids here. We need to get off this pile of flying junk."

"Are you suicidal?" Aron asked, "You can't possibly hold off all those driods…" he fell silent as he saw the bag of explosives Letiya just pulled out from one of the crates. "Good observation. Keep your comm link on,"

Letiya watched as Aron disappeared into the ventilation shaft. Her now ignited sky blue lightsaber reflected in her startlingly green eyes. She rolled a few grenades onto the floor between her and the hanger doors. Just as she was preparing to throw a few more, the hanger door opened. A around 70 droids came marching in. Letiya readied her lightsaber.

"Blast the Jedi. Concentrate fire on the AGHHH…" the lead droid crumbled as a deflected blaster beam hit him right in the head. Letiya was careful to let the droids advance, before deflecting the blaster shots right onto the grenades on the floor. Which exploded right in the middle of the droids. Very soon, all the droids are gone but one.

"I surrender, I yield. Noooo…" the last droid screamed as Letiya's lightsaber cut it to pieces.

Letiya was feeling pretty good about herself. 70 droids all by herself in less than 5 minutes was kind of a record for her. She celebrated too soon. The door opened again and 3 destroyers rolled in.

"Great," Letty whispered as she was pressed back under the heavy blaster fires of the destroyers. Her lightsaber was but a blur in midair. She can almost hear her master saying "getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?" Really, under these circumstances, she really wanted to have a second lightsaber for her to fight double handed. But, Aron had always refused that idea.

Suddenly, several heavy blasts came from behind her, fired right into the destroyers. The destroyers burned to ashes and half melted metals.

"Had fun?" Aron asked, opening the door to the space craft for Letiya to jump in. She jumped onto the craft and in a few short seconds, they are flying away from the separatist star destroyer.

"HEY hey hey, slow down!" Letty yelled, rushing to Aron who was piloting the ship.

"Slow down? Never thought those two words are in _your_ vocabulary. Don't see why it matters since the mission was a complete failure."

"No, it's not. Get ready to jump, master. This is gonna be good."

"Okay, what did you…"

Letty pressed two controls, one in each hand. The main reactor of the Separatists' ship blew into pieces. The Star Destroyer tilted and started to fall. Letiya's ship jumped to hyperspace and the scene was replaced by the flashing of blue and black light in hyperspace.

"Well done," Aron said, sitting back in his chair.

"I didn't think "well done" was in _your_ vocabulary," Letty fell into the seat next to her master. "Anyways, I set charges to the main reactor and programed all the escape pods to blow all while _you_ were busy getting captured. Then I came to rescue you."

"Have I ever taught you a Jedi should be humble?" This put an end to the discussion. Letty did not speak the whole time it took for them to get to Corusant. Aron knew Letty wasn't really mad at him. Aron knew that a lot of younglings and some Padawans were a little afraid of him. Tall, lean and fast in combat gave him quite a reputation. He almost wished he could put a little fear in Letty, who's only comment he remembered of her ever commenting on his appearance was that he should really cut his hair and that his chin length chair is quite inconvenient in combat. But hey, her own hair was the same length, plus, must he be bald like Mace Windu? He smiled as he guided their ship to the landing platform behind the Jedi Temple.

"Hey, let's go." Aron stood up and walked out of the ship. He really hated Corusant in summer, the heat and the people made everything more chaotic than usual. Letty followed.

The Jedi Temple was so much emptier than what it had been just a few years ago, before the Clone War had started. Now, the Jedi are being sent to the frontlines of battle. Letiya, who was 14 years of age, was just old enough to be a Padawan and Aron had already trained her for a year. That's mainly because they needed more Jedi to join the war. In many ways, Letty still had much to learn.

"Go tell Master Yoda we are back. Change your clothes, you still smell like highly dangerous explosives," Aron said, reaching to ruffle Letiya's hair but she pushed his hand away and ran off.

"She's not being very friendly today, I take it?" Master Fisto said, nodding at Aron as they passed each other.

"teenagers are just strange at her age." They both walked on.

Back in his chamber, Aron just had time to shower and change before there was a light knock on his door. He got up unwillingly from his bed, where he had relaxed for no longer than 10 seconds.

"Come in," he said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Master Yoda and the council want our report." Letiya leaned on the door frame, her arms crossed. Aron signed.

"Come on, let's go then," Aron got up and walked out, followed closely by Letiya. He turned his head ever so slightly to catch Letiya's expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gently. Letiya's arms were still crossed, and her eyes started ahead. She avoided Aron's eyes as she considered her response.

"Do you remember Oris, Master?"

"Sure, the Gungan friend of yours." A thought occurred to Aron that filled him with dread. "Did something happen…"

"Yes. He died on his mission to Naboo. He sacrificed himself so that the queen and the senator of Naboo lived," Letiya said, biting her lip. They've around outside the Council Meeting Room. Aron did not enter immediately, however. He turned and set both hands on Letiya's shoulders.

"I know this is hard for you. Do mourn your friend, but also celebrate his achievements through his memories. He made his choice, it is for us to respect and honor his actions. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgements." Letiya nodded. Still slightly worried, Aron turned and entered the room. He and Letiya walked to the center of the room.

"Greetings, Master Kins and Padawan Noa," Mace Windu said, nodding.

"Glad to see you two safely returned we are," Master Yoda smiled. "What news you bring, hmm?"

"Masters," Aron nodded at the members at large, "Letiya and I were successful in locating and boarding the cruiser to find General Grievous. Unfortunately, things got complicated. General Grievous seemed to be expecting our arrival so we walked straight into an ambush. We later destroyed the Star Destroyer, but chances are high that Grievous survived."

"Grievous is known for his ability in running away. The question is where could he have gone?" Mace Windu asked.

"I strongly suspect the planet Felucia, which is nearest location. He will need to gather the rest of his army and refuel there," Aron said.

"Then to Felucia you must go. Find more there you will," Master Yoda concluded. Letiya and Aron both bowed and retreated out of the room.

"Well, looks like we get a trip to Felucia," commented Letiya once they are in the bright corridors of the Jedi Temple.

Aron winced. "Not we, Letty. You're not coming on this one," he said apologetically, taking two steps back from Letiya.

"What?! Why?" Letiya asked, shocked at this turn of events. Her master had never stopped her from coming on assignments, except for the times when she was injured or had been assigned to other duties.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I fear you are a little too distracted at the moment. I can sense it. Oris was a good friend of yours, take some time. Don't rush it." Aron spread his hands.

"I'm FINE! Plus, who else is going to have your back if I'm not there? This is ridiculous."

"As your master, I can decide whether you come or not. Now, I'm telling you not to!" Aron said a little too forcefully than he had meant to, Letiya stepped back in surprise, "I'm sorry, Letty. I… but that's my decision."

Letiya nodded. "I understand. Take care, master." She seemed like she wanted to say more, but she turned and ran down the corridor.

"Stay out of trouble!" Aron shouted after her. He was feeling a little guilty about the way he had pushed Letiya away. In truth, there were more to why he did not want Letiya to come, but of course he wouldn't share them with her yet.

Letiya stopped running as soon as she was out of Aron's sight. She looked out of the window. Why didn't Aron want her to come? What did had told her must not have been all there was. What's on Felucia that worries him so much? Or was it a "who"? She shook her head.

"Just stop thinking about it and move on," she said aloud to herself.

"A way to move on that is not," a voice said behind her, she turned to see Master Yoda walking up to her. "Troubled you are. Sad about your friend's loss, worried about your master you are. To solve this problem, stop thinking will not."

"Then what should I do, Master Yoda?" Letiya asked, watching the little green being pace to and fro.

"Decide that for you, I cannot. Listen to your heart, the Force, you will." Master Yoda said, chuckling. "Yes yes, you will know what to do."

Letiya did not think that was very helpful. Nevertheless, she thanked master Yoda. Master Yoda chuckled still as he walked away. A few seconds later, he stopped.

"Lost, your friend is not. Live through the Force, live through _you_ will he. Listen, feel and know he is there will you." Yoda said, then the sound of his walking stick faded away in the distance. Letiya stared out of the window for a few more minutes.

Then, she turned and returned to her chamber. She had a feeling that she will be needing a cloak and some credits.

* * *

Please R&R. I would really love to hear what you think about this story. Anything is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ticket?" the driod asked Letiya as she was about to board the ship.

"You've already seen my ticket." Letiya waved her hand at the direction of the driod.

"I've already see your ticket," repeated the droid and she was allowed to pass. In truth, she had no idea what she was going to do on Felucia. It would take a long time to locate her master on an entire planet without any clues as to where he would visit first. Letiya had her hood up, so that no one approached her until the ship was landing down.

"So, why is a Jedi travelling to Felucia for, eh?" A voice said next to Letiya but she didn't look.

"Perhaps she is looking to finish of a person who asked too many questions," she replied soimply. She learned not to trust people easily.

"Oh, that's hardly necessary. My name is Hondo. Care to introduce yourself then, child?" Hondo said, laughing. This was getting weirder by the minute.

"Perhaps, another time," Letiya said lightly and ran off as soon as the ship's doors opened. She spotted an empty speeder. On second look, it's owner was standing next to it, reading an old battered datapad. She walked up to the owner.

"You will let me use your speeder," she said cheerfully.

"I'll let you use my speeder," the man repeated, his eyes instantly became blank, devoid of all thoughts.

Letiya hopped on the speeder. "Thanks!" she yelled by back over her shoulder. Felucia was a breathtakingly beautiful planet, the plants and sky all showed to same purplish color. Letiya headed for the nearest city circle. There, she boarded a transport to the main city circle on the planet. She had a feeling she's going to have the best chance there.

The main city circle was bustling with activities. Merchants from all parts of the galaxy seemed to be there, selling all kinds of products, fruits and items. The planet seemed so bright and friendly, Letiya was forced to take off her cloak to fit in. She was glad she changed her Jedi robes into short sleeved top and shorts. The temperature on Felucia was much warmer than that of Corusant. After a few minutes, however, Letiya was forced to admit that she had no idea what she was looking for. What would Aron tell her to do in situations like this? She pictured herself travelling with her master, where would they go? The bar.

The bar is the best place to start when looking for information, as Aron had always made a point of reminder her. Letiya hated those stink holes, but what choice did she have? She could wonder out here for an entire day and not find anything. She hid her lightsaber beneath her clothes as she spotted a gang of teenage boys heading toward her. In one glance, she saw the blasters hidden under their loose jackets. She saw them heading for an old greenish man, his shoulders bent forward as if he often carries heavy sacks. He was selling a sort of blue fruit that resembled blueberries by 50 times bigger.

"Care to share, old man? You'll be dead soon anyways." One of the boys said, he was a Pandorian, his blue lips bent into a wicked smirk. Then, he took an entire basket of fruit and carried it away. The other members of the group seemed hesitant to follow.

"Come on, we are probably helping to put him out of his misery sooner," the boy with the fruit shouted back. The others exchanged looks, glanced by at the old vendor and followed.

Letiya pushed her way through the crowded to catch up to the group. "You should give that back to him," she said, coming to a stop in-front of the group. Other people stopped in their tracks to look at her.

"You don't have to do this. They are dangerous," an old lady whispered in her ear. She ignored her. The boys exchanged surprised looks, one whistled.

"Oh, that's not necessary," the Pandorian walked over to Letiya. He gave the basket to another boy and put a hand on Letiya's arm. "See? He didn't even resist, he _gave_ this to us. Plus, we are sympathetic, he still has his other basket for sale." He said in mock gentleness.

"I'm not changing my mind," Letiya insisted. The Pandoria's smile disappeared.

"If you're smart, which I highly doubt right now, you will get out of my way. I would hate to ruin that pretty face of yours unnecessarily." The Pandorian made to touch Letiya's face. _Smack_. Letiya's fist connected with the Pandorian's face. The boys had all pulled out their blasters. Letiya reached back, pulled her lightsaber from underneath her shirt and ignited it. Around her breath drew. Slowly, the boys lowered their blasters. One stepped forward.

"We're sorry, we didn't want to do it, Hector will return it right now," the boy said and the Pandorian went to return the basket to the old man looking frustrated.

"I wouldn't have done that if I knew you were a Jedi, sorry," the Pandorian said.

"That's point. You shouldn't have done it whether you know I'm a Jedi or not. Now, tell me," she lowered her voice, "where's the most crowded bar you can think of?"

"Two intersections ahead from here, turn left. You'll see it," he told her without hesitation.

"Thanks," Letiya said and ran off without looking back.

The bar was crowded alright. They were so many people gathered there, there were barely any space for her to move around. She reached the counter. She waited and listened. A few seconds later, she heard something that immediately caught her attention.

"I swear it was a Jedi. And he took out all the guard droids outside and ran in." Letiya had a good feeling of who the voice was speaking off before someone tapped her shoulder. She started.

"A drink, girly?" someone asked her. She gave that person a dirty look and moved on toward the direction of the voice she heard earlier. She spotted a Rodian talking to another. She walked up to them.

"Hey," she said, "drink is on me." she slipped a few credits over the counter. The Rodian turn to regard her. Letiya had always liked the huge, starry eyes of Rodians. "So, is it true? You've seen a Jedi?"

"Oh yes, bet you anything it was a Jedi alright," he said. The guy seemed quite talkative.

"Really? Where did you see this?" Letiya pressed on.

"By the palace, it was. Not the main court, no. It was at one of its smaller side entrance. Went right inside afterward, seemed like he was in rather a hurry."

"In a hurry?" Letiya muttered. She quickly turned and ran out the crowded tavern as he headed straight for the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

The palace, as it turned out, were just a few white medium height buildings surrounded by a garden. Letiya approached the palace, using the shadow of the tall purple floras as cover. She planned her route unconsciously, relying on her instincts. Her mind was working on more puzzling questions. For one, why would Aron be at the palace? Was it because he heard Grievous headed there? She had a funny feeling that there were more to this.

The palace entrance was flanked by guards. Letiya saw one of the guard around the corner, apparently doing regulatory patrols. Letiya waited and moved closer to him. Making sure there's no one around, she walked in front of him. The guard looked surprised.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You saw something suspicious in the field, and you will call the guards to investigate." Letiya said, letting the Force flow into the words and passes her hand in front of the guard's face. The guard tensed, and Letiya pushed harder on the Force.

"I saw something suspicious in the field, and I will call the guards to investigate," the guard repeated blankly, he raised his comlink to his mouth.

Knowing she'd only have a short window of time, Letiya moved faster and ran inside the palace gates just as the guards moved out. Once inside, she spotted the ventilation shaft above her. Thinking best to be cautious and avoid detection, she jumped into the ventilation shaft. She crawled forward, following the narrow tunnel.

She could reach into the Force and look for Aron's location using the bond that exists between masters and their padawans. Yet, she was afraid that if she does, Aron would sense her presence as well. She decided that she'd better have a look around first. She stopped moving suddenly, as she heard footsteps approaching.

"We need more guards around the palace, queen's orders," a voice said.

"Yes, the situation is worrying. There were droids spotted out in the field, sneaking around," another voice chimed in.

"Suppose they came down here with Grievous. With the threat sent to the queen… I don't know what we should do."

"Yes, the threat was quite worrying. But, we do our job, and we can leave the queen's security to the Jedi."

The voices faded down the hallway. Letiya kept on crawling through the vent, headed straight for the throne room. The Jedi must have referred to Aron. From the conversation, it sounded like Grievous had sent a threat to the queen in exchange for something. Fortunatly, it seems that the queen had not yet given in to that threat.

When she reached the throne room, she found it empty. Cursing silently, she found herself regretting her trip to Felucia. She was getting very hungry at this point. Hungry? That must be it, the queen was probably in the dining room having dinner at this hour of the day.

Finding the dining room was not hard at all. The palace's design was very simple. The corridors form a rectangular shape with the throne room at the center. The floor was of yellow and white marble. Still in the ventilation shaft, she crawled toward the dining room. She knew she was close when she smelled the food, there were definitely roasted meat. Letiya tried very hard to keep her stomach from growling.

She considered jumping down from the ventilation shaft as the door to the dining room opened, and Letiya saw her master. Aron was pulling a female Twi'lek out of the dining room. Letiya held her breath and desperately tried to conceal her presence in the Force. She never learned how to block out the Force bond between Aron and her very well. She was sure that her Master would realize she was there very quickly, but it seemed as if Aron had other things to worry about.

As soon as the door to the dining room swung shut, Aron started talking to the Twi'lek in a low, harsh whisper.

"Look, Jenni, you have to leave, it's not safe," Aron said. The Twi'lek, Jenni, shoot her head insistently.

"Aron, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm handmaiden to the queen, I can't leave! Plus, I can take care of myself," Jenni argued.

"Look, I won't stand you putting yourself in danger, please," Aron said, his voice softer.

"I'm not in danger, you're here, I have your protection. Just like we used to a few years back. I know I'm safe when I'm with you…" Jenni said. Letiya realized that this was definitely not something she was supposed to see.

This was why Aron didn't want her to come on this mission. Letiya knew him too well, and she could tell, from that simple exchange, that Aron's feeling for Jenni had been a little more than friendship.

"Don't say that, Jenni," Aron said softly, but smiling slightly nonetheless. At that moment, several things happened at once. Letiya sensed a disturbance in the Force, as a loud collapsing noise came from inside the dining room. The comlink on Aron's wrist glowed green.

"Droids broke through, they drove a sharp vehicle right through the walls," a voice came from the comlink. The door to the dining room flew open a second later. Around five, armed battle droid marched out. These droids were the type designed to fight Jedi Knights, carrying poles with two ends pulsing with purple electricity. They had Aron surrounded in less than a second, as Aron activated his lightsaber. Still, he was just a bit too late.

One of the droid had pointed the end of the pole at the back of Jenni's head.

"Move Jedi, and she dies," the droid said, laughing mechanically. One droid came out of the dining room, holding the queen of Felucia at gun point. The 5 droids formed a tightly knitted circle around Aron, as 2 droids held the queen and Jenni outside the circle.

"Fight, Jedi, and they both die." A voice, cold and merciless, said. Grievous walked slowly out of the dining room.

Letiya could barely breath. She needed to help her master, but how? Chances were fair before Grievous turned up, but now, chances are that she will die either by Grievous's blades or shot by the droids.

"Let them go," Aron said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh no, you Jedi are weak. Now, surrender to me and I may let one of them live. What would you do?" Grievous laughed again, Letiya wanted to punch a dent in that metal face.

"Aron," Jenni said, trying to break free of the droids, "I need to tell you something. I might never have the chance again. I…" she was interrupted as the droid covered her mouth.

"Droid, prepare to shoot them on my command. Three," Grievous chuckled, "two."

Letiya knew what she had to do. She swung down from the opening of the ventilation shaft. As she fell, as activated her lightsaber and swung in midair. Grievous turned to see the head of the two droids rolling on the floor. She registered Aron's shock through the Force as she readied herself.

"Looks like you just lost you leverage, metal junk head," she taunted. Grievous roared. His anger was Letiya's advantage.

She summersaulted back through the air as Grievous drew four lightsabers and swung. Letiya's plan was simple. She needed to get Grievous away from Aron and the droid circle to give Aron time to defeat the 5 droids while keeping herself alive. At the same time, she pushed the queen and Jenni out of the way using the Force.

Grievous was a good fighter. His brute strength did not slow him in the slightest as he was made out of mechanical part. Yet, Letiya also knew that without his droids, and with Aron at her side, a coward like Grievous would surely choose run. All four of Grievous' saber blades swung down toward her head, and Letiya turned her lightsaber horizontally to block the strike. She had to use all her strength to block the black as Grievous pushes. She relaxed her arms and dodged out of the way as she felt the heat of the sabers graze her back. Letiya had to focus her attention completely on Grievous just to keep herself in one piece. She had little idea of what Aron was doing. Letiya was doing fine until she decided to use the Force to push Grievous away. To her astonishment, Grievous did not move one bit evn though she pushed him as hard as she could with the force. Grievous grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall. She struggled but it did little good.

 _Hang on, I'm coming for you._ She could sense Aron's thoughts in her mind. She used her last bit of strength and swung her lightsaber at Grievous' legs. He leapt back and loosed his grip on her. Letiya seized this moment and her lightsaber unlogged Grievous' left arm. Grievous howled. Before Letiya could do anything else, he saw the Grievous' other arm fall to the floor as Aron drove his blade through Grievous' shoulder. Grievous' howl was so loud Letiya wanted to cover her ears with her hands. However, she took that chance to sever Grievous' legs from his torso. Now, Grievous lay on the floor, completely immobile and cursing.

"Great job," Aron said to Letiya. He clearly temporarily forgot the fact that Letiya had come here by disobeying his orders. "Now, go contact Master Yoda, and asked him if he can send a high security transport. We will have to get General Grievous a place to rust," he finished.

Letiya turned to look at Jenni, who were helping the queen and dusting herself off.

"We'll talk about that later," Aron said shortly, "go now, I'll be with you in a minute."

Letiya stood outside the palace as she waited for the transport to arrive to take Grievous away. She had lost track of the time. She watched the clones take Grievous up into the transport and saw Master Windu escorting the prisoner inside.

She didn't know what to think of Aron and Jenni's relationship. Perhaps, it was a challenge for every Jedi to avoid attachment after all.

"How are you feeling?" Letiya jumped as Aron asked, coming up behind her.

"Oh…" she hesitated, "well, I'm alright I guess."

"I wouldn't have chosen for you find out about Jenni this way," said Aron.

"Were the two of you close?" Letiya asked.

"I met her on one of the missions a few years ago. I knew I had feelings for her. Feelings I should avoid. She understands that, and she knows that I have to follow the Jedi code, but still, it's hard to push away the feeling. Maybe you will get it when you are older," Aron smiled at her.

"I get it," Letiya said quietly, her mind oddly silent.

"How?" Aron asked, his smile fading a little and he sounded a little concerned.

"I just do," said Letiya, and she smiled. "Do you think there'll be food on the ship? I'm starving."

"Of course, you are," Around signed. "Come on, we still have to discuss your punishment."

"For what?!" Letiya protested.

"For coming here when I told you clearly not to do so. Let's see, you can cook dinner when we get back to the temple, how's that?" He laughed a little, put his arm around Letiya's shoulders and looked down at her.

"But I save your life!"

"That's sort of true, but that's not the point. Come on, time to go."


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't the first time this week. Letiya woke up in her bed, still shivering from her nightmare. Each time, the nightmare seemed to worsen. Its content was remained the same, but the degree of detail seemed to become bloodier every time. This time, Letiya watched as a man dressed in dark military uniform, force a sharp looking needle into another man's neck. She heard the man's desperate scream as the needle punctured his skin. There was a voice, deep and mechanical in the background, laughing as the man screamed. Somehow, Letiya could tell that the behind that deep mechanical laughter was a living person.

Letiya had never met the man or the officer in her dream. The location seemed unfamiliar as well. All her dreams in the past weeks or so portrayed different events. A few days ago, she watched as two groups of clone soldiers attacked each other, blasters firing. Before that, she was forced to bear witness as a man in a dark mask took a baby from the women's arms, a pair of red lightsabers spun fast in his hand.

Suffering. That's was the dreams were about. Nothing but suffering. Prior to today, Letiya was able to push those dreams into the back of her mind and attempt to fall asleep again. However, tonight she knew she couldn't fall back to sleep. There was something so disturbing about the voice laughing in the background she could not push it out of her mind. The laugh echoed in her head. She glanced at the time and saw it was an hour past midnight.

Letiya removed her blanket and put her Jedi robes over her pajamas. It wasn't the best fashion statement, but at that moment she did not care. She walked out of her room. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but just let her unconscious guide her steps. However, she wasn't surprised when she found herself at Aron's door. She hesitated before she knocked. She didn't want to disturb her Master, but this was kind of important. Kind of. She knocked three times.

A few seconds later, the door opened. Aron stood at the door, wearing a white T-shirt. He looked like he just woke up, because his hair was all messed up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Who is it?" He asked, half way through the yawn. Suddenly, he looked down and saw Letiya and his expression turned immediately from sleepy to alert. "Heyy, what's wrong? Why are you dressed like that? Why are you here?" He asked, looking very surprised.

"Umm…" was all Letiya managed. She shook her head. This was probably a bad idea as she couldn't explain her presence. Who turns up one in the morning at their Master's door? She shook her head again and tried to walk away. Maybe Aron will forget about this in the morning.

"Wait, kid," Aron said just as Letiya turned, "you're not going anywhere until you explain to me what's going on." Aron looked wide awake now. _Crap, thought Letiya, I should have just gone back to sleep. What was I thinking?_

"Umm…" Letiya tried again. What was she gonna say? That she had some stupid dream and decided to make a big deal out of them?

"Well, no point to just stand there. Come in," said Aron, letting her inside and closing the door behind her. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"Look, I'm really sorry. It's probably nothing. I shouldn't have come. I'm really sorry," Letiya said quickly. She looked up and found Aron looking at her, still waiting for an explanation. "I just had a nightmare. It seemed really real and really bad. But it might just be a dream."

"Letty," Aron said gently, "Jedi don't just 'dream'. Very often our dreams tend to mean something. So, what was it?"

"Just horrible things. I've had these dreams for a while now. They're of suffering and lots of pain."

"Suffering?" Aron seemed to tense up.

"Torture, imprisonments, children being taken by force. There were the Sith. His lightsaber spun so fast it was a blur," She said.

"The Sith?"

"Yes. He had two connected lightsabers. It was connecting to a ring. The ring spun really really fast, it was mechanical," Letiya said.

"That sounds familiar. Can you draw it out for me?" Aron said, his brows furrowed. He stood up. His room was mostly empty except for a bed, two chairs and a desk. He opened a drawer under the desk and passed Letiya a pen and paper. Letiya drew a rough sketch. She was the worst artist. But Aron's expression darkened.

"That's an inquisitor's blade. You know that?" He said, after a minute of silence.

"What?" Letiya asked. She had never heard that word before. _Inquisitor._

"The existed for a very brief time a long time ago. They were trained by the Sith. Not many people know of them. They died out quickly, partially because they can't really use the Force as well, and they have little skill," Aron said. "Were you dreaming of the past?"

"No," Letiya said. She didn't know why. "It wasn't the past. I could tell. It's the future, not the past."

"That's curious," Aron said. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. You should probably go back to bed." He said.

Letiya stood up to go, but she didn't want to leave. She wouldn't admit it, but she didn't want to be alone. The deep laugh was still in her head. The laugh seems so familiar, and so… real. Aron paused.

"You wanna stay here? I can make some room for you," Aron said after some thoughts. He sensed that Letiya didn't tell him everything. She nodded. He was right, there was probably something else in her dreams that bothered her so much she came her in the middle of night.

Aron put Letiya to bed. And then he realized he had nowhere to sleep now. So, he stayed with her until she was asleep, then he left his room quietly. He now had some research to do in the Jedi Archives. He needed to have some answers when Letiya wakes up the next day.


End file.
